Tropic
Bone's oc. Don't use without consent. Uh, yeah, I'm just an average dragon. Tropic is basically your average RainWing. She loves fruit and suntime, and the rainforest is the best place for her. Yes, she is a little "passionate" about life. Despite this, her friends still love Tropic for her spunk. Like Kinkajou, Tropic is energetic, but in more of a Tsunami way. Tropic loves to decorate herself with flowers and leaves. Flower crowns, laurels draped on her horns, leaves embedded into her scales- you name it. Being in the rainforest, Tropic was never in short supply. Now, she's a little bit obsessive. But don't mention it to her- Tropic will get offended. Yeah, like stated earlier- "passionate". Get on her good side, and you may be able to share in her flower wealth. You did WHAT to that dragon?! Quetzal and Tropic have a... complicated relationship. Personally, Quetzal loves her little cousin. But, Tropic is different. Sometimes, Tropic loves her cousin, but sometimes, she can be seen mouthing "Help me" to a passersby. You see, it's like good cop/bad cop. Tropic is the good, and Quetzal is the bad. Although Quetzal works to help the dragons of Pyrrhia, she still gets into trouble. A lot. Playing by the book, Tropic hates getting into trouble, and if Quetzal gets in the trouble, Tropic is the one to bail for it. What the //censored//?! I'm not short! Like most short people in the world, Tropic takes offence when people call her short. This is somewhat true- although she has large claws, Tropic comes up to about halfway up an average adult's neck. Still, Tropic hates being called short. No one knows why- her small size makes her awfully cute. Don't say that to her face, though, it'll make her more furious. My best friend? I'd have to say Shadowwalker! Talk about odd couple. Shaddowalker is a NightWing pacifist who is reserved, for the most part, and then there's Tropic, a RainWing who is often a blazing fireball. Despite the drastic differences, these two are the best of friends. Whenever Shadowwalker makes a new potion, Tropic will sometimes test it- a pretty brave thing to do. Once, Tropic's teeth turned black for five hours from one of the potions. Alright, shield your eyes. I'm going bright Surprisingly, Tropic doesn't consider venom her best weapon. She's more of a close-range dragon when it comes to battles. When it in a bind, Tropic turns eye-burning colors. This causes the enemy to get distracted, and she pins the dazed dragon to the ground. She's never really had an actual battle, but Tropic uses it at Jade Mountain. Ow! Don't touch that leg! Like Combustion, Tropic has a splayed leg. An accident as a small dragonet has given her a limp for the rest of her life. Tropic's injury happened when she was carried away by a NightWing. He practically crushed her leg. Tropic was one of the first RainWings captured, but she escaped in the early morning hours, when her captor was asleep. Back at the RainWing settlement, Tropic spoke of the horrors of the NightWing's lab. Healers tried desperately to save her leg. Mostly, they did, except that she would be semi-crippled for the rest of her life. Tropic appealed her case to the RainWing queen, who was Magnificent at the time. But, Tropic was dismissed, as Magnificent didn't care at all. This made Tropic have an eternal resentment for the queens, except maybe Gradeur. This is why she loves Queen Glory. Tropic has a splint on her leg that she takes off when she sleeps. Shadowwalker helps her put it on and off. Gallery Sistercousins.png|With cousin Quetzal �� tropicality.png For bone.png|By Searing! tropicmkay.png|Thanks, Creeps! tropicc.png Tropic.png|By SeaWing1983 Is this the end of the page? Dangit. More text will be added soon. But for now, hope you enjoyed reading! {| Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Content (BoneTheSandwing) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student)